Kingdom Nosehairs
by Phoenixlight13
Summary: A new member has entered Organization XIII's ranks, and she looks exactly like Beauty! Will it be up to her to save her friends this time? On hiatus for a while until some other fanfics are done.
1. Dawnlit Beginning

**Hello to all who like Kingdom Hearts and Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo! It took me a while to write this. I'm sorry if the music seems lacking, but this does have a focus on Organization XIII as well.**

**This will be a multi-chapter fic, and I hope you enjoy this~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. If I did, I wouldn't have killed off Xion, and Beauty would get a power of her own in the 3rd Czar arc.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Organization XIII's Theme<span>_

Inside a large, white castle looming over a dark city, 7 black-cloaked men sat on thrones in a circle.

"We have a new member this day. She shall replace Roxas as our 13th member," the supposed leader of them announced. He sat on the highest throne of them. He had tufty silver hair and bright golden-amber eyes.

"A she? Haven't we learned our lesson about having girls in the Organization after Larxene?" one of the members commented. He had long black hair with pale gray streaks tied back and wore an eye patch over one of his golden eyes. The covered eye had a scar through it.

"Xigbar, I understand your concerns, but this one is younger than Larxene—years younger, in fact," the silver-haired man informed.

A smaller black-clad person stepped into the room, unescorted. She wore a hood over her face, but it was easy to see sapphire blue eyes if you were in front of her.

"This is Beauxty," the silver-haired man announced.

"She's quite a cute one," Xigbar commented, earning him a glare from Silver-Hair.

"Xigbar, if you mind, please do not make any advances on our new member. I shall personally train her," the supposed leader reminded.

"Whatever you say, Xemnas," Xigbar responded.

_End Music_

* * *

><p>Beauty sneezed.<p>

"Hm? Something wrong?" Bo-bobo asked the pink-haired girl.

"No. I just felt like someone was talking about me," she responded.

Bo-bobo held Beauty's gaze for a moment before donning a fish suit and flopping around.

Beauty sighed wearily. She was too tired to shout at Bo-bobo today.

Bo-bobo instantly noticed and took off the fish suit. "Again, is something wrong?" he asked.

"Lately I've been tired since we freed Gas-Can from Giga's city. I dunno what's going on, but…" Beauty responded.

Bo-bobo frowned. "I'll keep an eye out for you, okay?" he asked.

Beauty nodded.

"So, where are we heading?" Don Patch wondered.

"We're heading to this big, giant city. I think the Hair Hunters might have taken it over," Softon informed, showing a picture of a dark city. Overhead loomed a castle.

"Yikes. It's bigger than I thought," Beauty commented.

"I know it's big, but at the moment, we've just beaten the Big Four and one of the Czar's associates. The Empire is very weak at the moment, so we'd better start training and freeing up some of the other towns under the Blocks' control," Softon reminded.

Beauty nodded and the team headed out towards the big city.

* * *

><p>A few hours later (and several hundred Wig Outs later), the team reached the city. It was raining, and Beauty was starting to shiver. This only served to worry Bo-bobo more.<p>

"We'd better hurry into that castle. I don't want Beauty out here when it's raining and she's starting to get ill," the blonde-afro warrior admitted.

"I-I'm fine. I can go a little further," Beauty indignantly muttered.

"You're shivering, Beauty. If the Hair Hunters attack now, you'll be more defenseless than usual," Gasser pointed out as the team started walking deeper into the city.

"I don't care. I don't want to be a burden," Beauty shot back.

"No one's saying you are one," Gasser argued.

Before Beauty could retort, a laser arrow hit the ground in front of Beauty. She froze for a moment and looked ahead of her. The group had approached a tall, Empire State Building-like building. Three people stood in front of it.

"Who are you?" Bo-bobo demanded.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Organization XIII Theme_

The three people each wore black cloaks, though one wore a hood over his or her head. The other two were men: one had tufty silver hair and the other had long black hair with pale gray streaks tied back. Both men had gold-amber eyes, though the black haired man had an eye patch over one of his eyes.

"Why do we have to tell you?" the black-haired man asked.

"You tried to hurt one of our teammates, duh! What is your problem?" Gasser asked.

"This is our territory, in case you didn't get the memo. We've been rulers of this place for a while," the black-haired man answered.

"You must be Hair Hunters, then," Hatenko guessed.

"Xigbar, do you want to show them why it's unwise to question our rule?" the silver-haired man asked.

"With pleasure Xemnas," Xigbar responded. Before he could move, however, the third black-clad figure held out an arm.

"Ah. You want to do it, kiddo?" Xigbar guessed.

The third member of the black-wearing people nodded. With the other arm, she swept it in an arc over Bo-bobo's group, and behind each and every one of them, black portals opened and started dragging individual members of Bo's group in.

"Beauty!" Gasser cried out for the girl.

"Gas-can!" Beauty shouted.

One by one, Bo's group was sucked into the portals behind them. Beauty was the last and as she struggled to run away, she saw Xemnas and Xigbar's other member remove the hood.

The girl standing with them was a perfect copy of her, hair, eye color and all.

Beauty screamed in fear before she was dragged into the portal.

Xemnas gave a small smirk.

"Nicely done, Beauxty," he commented.

"Thank you, Master Xemnas," Beauxty thanked. She sounded exactly like Beauty, but she sounded lonely.

"Let's return to the castle. They will not bother us for some time," Xemnas ordered, opening a dark portal similar to the one that dragged Bo-bobo and his friends away, but looked less threatening. The three black wearing people walked in, and it soon vanished.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, kinda boring, but I'm going to try focusing on Bo-bobo's more serious and Beauty-protecting side. I promise there will be moments where Bo's crew freaks a companion out, but please be satisfied with this for now!<strong>

**Also, please review!**


	2. Morning of Confusion

**Hello! This is Chapter 2 of Kingdom Nosehairs! As you can tell, I'm going by Kingdom Hearts II, which explains how short this one was. I'm having trouble finding worlds for Softon and the others to wake up in.**

**So far, I've decided I'll use anime worlds in this telling of Kingdom Hearts II because Bo-bobo's already in it, why not include the others?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any anime or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their creators.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Music – Twilight Town (Roxas)<span>_

_Gasser's POV_

Gasser regained consciousness on hard ground.

"_Ugh…where am I?_" the white-haired warrior wondered. He sat up and his hand raced to his forehead.

"Ow…" Gasser muttered. He slowly remembered, moment by moment, of what happened. He was in the center of the group, and had seen the third member with Xemnas and Xigbar clearly.

"…_that's right. That girl looked like Beauty…_" Gasser realized.

"Are you okay?" a quiet voice asked.

Gasser looked up and saw a young teen girl with long brown hair, emerald green eyes, and wore an orange tank top, khaki shorts and sandals.

"Who are you?" Gasser asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. You're not…from here, are you?" the girl asked, helping Gasser up.

"No, I'm not. My name's Gasser," Gasser answered.

"I'm Olette. Is it okay if you'll come with me for a moment?" Olette asked.

"Yeah," Gasser responded. He realized he was in a town, and some time had passed, as it was now twilight.

Olette led Gasser out of the plaza and to two other teens. One had spiky brown hair, brown eyes, a blue headband, and wore a red jersey, a white shirt underneath, jeans and sneakers. The other had slightly spiky blonde hair, brown eyes, and wore a pale gray vest, a camo shirt, dark gray jeans and sneakers.

"Olette, who is he?" the brown-haired teen asked.

"This is Gasser. Gasser, meet Pence and Hayner, two of my friends," Olette introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Gasser greeted.

"Let me guess, you're not from around here?" Hayner guessed.

"Yeah," Gasser explained.

"That explains your clothing," Hayner joked.

"Yeah, very funny. Where am I?" Gasser asked.

"This is Twilight Town," Olette informed.

"_Okay, I'm in a different world then. Great_," Gasser thought.

"So, Gasser, right? Where do you come from?" Hayner asked.

"I'm from a really different world than this one. And I don't think this place is in it," Gasser answered.

"Well, come with us. We found something really weird in the forest the other day, and we need someone to help check it out," Olette informed.

Gasser nodded, albeit reluctantly.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Missing You_

_Beauty's POV_

Beauty woke to find herself on a beach's shore. A tall teenager stood over her. She had slightly long cherry-red hair, blue eyes, and wore a pink shirt and shorts.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Beauty sat up and winced in pain. "I'll be okay. I've suffered worse," she responded.

The teen girl helped Beauty stand up.

"My name's Kairi. What's your name?" Kairi asked.

"I'm Beauty. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kairi," Beauty answered.

"I'm sorry for asking just as we meet, but where do you come from?" Kairi questioned, a bit guilty.

"Um, don't laugh, but I come from the Chrome-Dome Empire," Beauty explained.

"I haven't heard of that world," Kairi informed.

Beauty sighed as she realized this world was not hers.

"This isn't my world, I know. I'm from a really different world," the pink-haired teen explained.

"This is the Destiny Islands," Kairi informed.

"Would it be okay if I went with you for a while? I have no place to go, to be honest," Beauty admitted.

Kairi nodded and led Beauty to her house.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Hollow Bastion_

_Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo's POV_

Bo-bobo opened his eyes to see a pale gray sky.

"_Where am I?_" Bo-bobo wondered. The mighty bo-tector rose to his feet and brushed off any dust. He was in some kind of town, and in the distance was a gigantic castle.

"I guess wherever my pals are, they'll probably head there," Bo-bobo guessed. He set off for the large castle, nosehairs at the ready.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this was short, but I don't know which worlds the others will be in. Please review.<strong>


	3. Rising of the Sun of Loneliness

**Phoenix: Hey, all!**

**Beauty: We now learn where the others ended up!**

**Phoenix: Since no one really voted in my poll, I'll just use other anime worlds for this story.**

**Beauty: Phoenixlight13 does not own any anime used in this or Kingdom Hearts. Now enjoy the show~!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Lurking<span>_

_Jelly Jiggler's POV_

Jelly Jiggler opened his eyes to see a short teen and a giant suit of armor looking over him.

"That's odd, he doesn't even look remotely human or like a homunculus," the short teen commented.

"I know, brother. Do you think he's just for show?" the man in the armor asked. Surprisingly, there was a childish voice from the armor.

Jelly Jiggler sat up, surprising both people.

"Who are you?" the jelly man asked.

"W-What the…what are you?" the short teen exclaimed.

"I'm made of jelly," Jelly Jiggler responded.

_Bleach OST – Dodo Dance_

"Um…we know that, but how are you walking and talking?" the man in armor asked.

Jelly Jiggler froze, and for a whole minute, no one spoke out of sheer confusion.

"Um…I don't know," the blue jelly man responded after the minute.

"Okay…well, I'm Edward Elric, and this is my younger brother Alphonse Elric," Ed informed.

"I'm called Jelly Jiggler by my pals," Jelly Jiggler informed.

"That's a literal name," Ed noticed.

"Yeah, well, it's the name I was given, so…" Jelly Jiggler sighed.

_End OST._

Edward sighed.

"Anyways, do you have anywhere to go?" the gold-haired man asked.

Now that Jelly Jiggler could look at him, Ed had long gold hair tied back in a braid, gold eyes, and wore a black shirt, a red coat, black jeans, white gloves and black shoes.

"This isn't my world, so I don't have anywhere to go," Jelly Jiggler admitted.

"Brother, can he come with us? Please?" Al asked.

"Eh, why not? We'll need a lot of force on our hands," Ed responded.

"H-Hang on, what do you mean by that?" Jelly Jiggler asked, standing up.

He quickly realized he was standing on a hill overlooking a large city.

"This is Amestris, in case you didn't know. We're planning on fighting monsters known as homunculus, and you may be just the guy we need," Ed informed.

* * *

><p><em>Don Patch's POV<em>

Don Patch woke to find himself in a desert. He stood up and quickly almost lost his footing.

"Geez…where is this place?" the sun-shaped Wiggin wondered.

He quickly spotted a large city nearby, and, to Don Patch's surprise, the sun had a face. And it was smiling.

"I've seen weirder. It'll take a moon with a face to surprise me," Don Patch commented, heading towards the town.

* * *

><p><em>Softon's POV<em>

Softon woke to find himself lying in some building. Nearby, a few people were arguing.

"Jack, we're not just going to let the Directors handle him!"

"Well I say we should let them touch him! He's got ice cream for a head!"

Softon quickly decided it would be better to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hatenko's POV<em>

Hatenko opened his eyes. It was raining, and a tall man with midnight-black hair, deep brown eyes, and wore a jacket over a black shirt and jeans stood over him.

"You okay?" the man asked. He sounded slightly young.

"I'll be okay," Hatenko responded, sitting up.

"Glad to see it. My name's Izaya," Izaya greeted.

"I'm Hatenko. Mind if I stick with you for a while?" Hatenko asked.

Izaya smirked. "Welcome aboard."

* * *

><p><em>Dengaku Man's POV<em>

Dengaku Man opened his eyes to see a bunch of people standing over him.

"What is that thing?"

"Mr. Batou, can we look at it?"

"Not now! Go back to Proto!"

Dengaku Man whimpered.

"Don't hurt me!"

* * *

><p><em>Torpedo Girl's POV<em>

Torpedo Girl regained consciousness near a giant school. Night had fallen, and the stars were shining.

"Ouch…where am I?" the torpedo wondered.

Suddenly, a large, almost transparent, blue cube appeared around her. A young teen with spiky raven-colored hair, violet eyes, and wore an indigo kimono with two white squares on it and carried some kind of staff came up to it.

"Okay, who are you?" he asked.

"I'm TORPEDO GIRL!" Torpedo Girl responded.

The teen stared at Torpedo Girl. "Okay…that makes no sense. Are you an Ayakashi?"

Torpedo Girl snorted. "I don't know what that even is. BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!" she shouted.

The teen groaned. "If you don't tell me what I want to hear, I won't release you," he informed.

Torpedo Girl sat down and turned away from the teen. "Hmph!"

Sighing, the teen sat down. "I'm Yoshimori Sumimora. Is Torpedo Girl your real name?"

"Yes. My other form is known as OVER," Torpedo Girl responded.

Yoshimori shook his head. "_This is going to be a long night._"

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Yay, I'm done with Chapter 3!<strong>

**Beauty: Here's who fell into which world: Don Patch fell into Shibusen, Jelly Jiggler ended up in Amestris, Dengaku Man ended up in Future Japan, Torpedo Girl wound up in Karasumori, I fell onto Destiny Islands, Hatenko ended up in Ikebukuro, Softon fell into New Domino, Bo-bobo woke up in Hollow Bastion, and Gasser fell into Twilight Town.**

**Phoenix: I'm planning on a secret character coming into one of my favorite anime...heheheh...**

**Maka: O.O**

**Soul: Okay...anyways, check out the next chapter once Phoenix here gets off her lazy butt and writes it.**

**Phoenix: Do not make me hit you, Soul!**

**Soul: I don't care.**

**Maka: Anyways, on the next chapter of Kingdom Nosehairs, we learn more about Beauxty, the mysterious Organization XIII member. See ya then!**


	4. Noon of Wonder

**Phoenix: Greetings, anime and manga fans!**

**Ed: People, please vote on Phoenix's poll on who you want for Death the Kid in Soul Wiggin. One person voted for two people.**

**Phoenix: Again, I promise cookies and cake!**

**Winry: Phoenix can't continue the story until she figures out who she's going to choose for Death the Kid's stand-in in the story, so if you like it, please vote!**

**Phoenix: Anyways, on to chapter 4! I added in a few more characters because I wanted Bo to have some fun in this story.**

**Roxas: Phoenixlight13 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any anime used in this series. She owns Beauxty and any OCs, though.**

**Phoenix: Now, onto the story!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Hum of the Streets<span>_

_Jelly Jiggler's POV_

As Jelly Jiggler followed Al and Ed, he was acutely aware of all the stares at him. Being made of jelly, back in the Empire, it was considered normal for someone like him to exist.

But here? It was obvious that someone like him had never existed.

"Brother, where are we going with him?" Al asked, quietly.

"We may as well show him to Colonel Miniskirt," Ed responded.

"This city is pretty behind the times my world is in," Jelly Jiggler commented, causing both boys to stare at Jelly Jiggler.

"Well sorry for being so behind. What's in your world, dare I ask?" Ed asked.

"Flying cars, beam swords, and crazed leaders," Jelly Jiggler responded.

"Well, cars can go flying on a bad day here…" Alphonse pointed out.

"Beam swords? Uh…" Ed tried to think of something that we'll probably never know about.

"And I think we have a crazed military leader somewhere," came a voice out of nowhere.

Ed jumped a few feet up as a somewhat handsome man with combed back, neat black hair, very dark gray eyes like ash and wore a military uniform of some sort with white gloves strolled up to the three.

"Oh, Colonel Mustang. Don't you have paper work?" Ed asked, pointedly.

"I'm taking a break. Even I have to eat once in a while," Mustang responded. He then stared at Jelly Jiggler.

"Before you dare ask, no, he isn't a homunculus, and we found him on the outskirts of Central," Ed informed.

"I'm Jelly Jiggler. It's nice to meet you, Mustang," Jelly Jiggler greeted.

Mustang stared in surprise. "It talks, too?"

"Yeah. I think he may be from the future," Alphonse added.

"He was talking about things like beam swords, flying cars and crazed leaders," Ed explained.

"We have 2/3 things in our own time. Hardly from the future," Mustang commented.

"It's a long story," Jelly Jiggler admitted.

"Then can I ask you three to come with me for a moment?" Mustang asked.

Ed narrowed his eyes in distrust.

"Ed, don't worry, I won't do anything harmful," Mustang promised.

"…you'd better not," Ed muttered.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Dodo Dance<span>_

_Luffy's POV_

Luffy was staring at a weird creature on the Merry-Go. It was comprised of what appeared to be a man wearing a white sheet over himself with hairy legs and had a single long strand of hair with a pink bow on it.

It was early dawn, and Luffy, after nearly falling overboard after another dream about meat, was staring at the unconscious…man.

"I think I'll tell the others once they wake up," Luffy decided.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Organization XIII's Theme<span>_

_Beauxty's POV_

Beauxty walked through the Castle That Never Was, trying to get a good view of the slowly growing Kingdom Hearts.

"Hey, Rosy."

Beauxty sighed as Xigbar came up. "What do you want?" she asked.

"Just came to see how you're doing. Trying to see Kingdom Hearts?" Xigbar guessed.

"Yes. I'm one of the few members who hasn't seen it in full glory yet," Beauxty admitted.

"Relax, kiddo. Xemnas'll take you up to see it sooner or later," Xigbar reassured.

Beauxty nodded slowly, then stared at the sky.

"That girl…she looked like me. Is she my Heartless?" she asked.

Xigbar stared at Beauxty in surprise.

"Is she?" Beauxty repeated.

"I dunno, Rosy. She bears a striking resemblance to you, but it's possible your Heartless was much cuter," Xigbar responded.

Beauxty nodded. "It's been a week since I joined the Organization. But I can't help thinking if my existence…if my existence was ever meant to be."

Xigbar chuckled. "We're Nobodies. With a capital N. We weren't supposed to—"

"Xigbar, could you please stop corrupting the new member?"

Xigbar had a playfully guilty look on his face as Saïx strolled up to them.

"Heeeeey, Saïx!" the space manipulator greeted.

"Greetings, Saïx, sir," Beauty greeted.

"Xigbar, if you're going to make her depressed, at least wait before we hunt those mystery people down," Saïx reminded.

"Sorry," Xigbar apologized.

"We're going to hunt them down?" Beauxty asked.

"Yes. They looked like Keyblade bearers, and we could use a few after Roxas betrayed us. He was number XIII before you, Beauxty," Saïx explained.

"So I'm not the true XIII?" Beauxty guessed.

Xigbar frowned. "Well, Roxas was another Keyblade bearer's Nobody, but we used him for our own purposes. I'm pretty sure you're the real XIII in the Organization," he explained.

Beauxty nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"I will go back to my quarters until further notice," the pink-haired Nobody informed, walking off.

The moment Beauxty was out of hearing range, Saïx glared at Xigbar.

"What?" the space manipulator asked.

"You're a fool, do you realize that?" Saïx shot back.

"I'm only telling her what I think she should know," Xigbar responded.

"If we get another Roxas incident, I'm placing the blame on you," Saïx threatened.

With that, the purple-haired man walked away, leaving a confused Xigbar.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Splaaaash Boogie<span>_

_Rem's POV_

Rem opened her eyes to find herself in a forest. Standing up, she leaned against a tree and promptly fell back into sleep, tired just because she's Rem.

* * *

><p><em>Lambada's POV<em>

Lambada woke to see a tall, thin, ebony-haired teen with violet eyes standing over him.

"…who are you?" Lambada asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," the teen retorted.

Lambada stood up. He had woken up in some school, and now there were numerous people staring at him.

"What weird clothes!"

"He's kinda hot…"

"What man wears pink?"

"Is he from Britannia?"

The teen sighed. "If you're all done standing around, go back to class," he ordered.

The crowd dispersed, and the teen turned back to Lambada.

"I'm Lelouch Lamperouge. And you are…?" Lelouch asked.

"I'm Lambada," Lambada responded.

_End OST_

* * *

><p><em>Suzu's POV<em>

Suzu woke to see a kid with multi-colored, star-shaped hair, standing over her.

"Who are you?" the kid asked.

Suzu sat up.

"I'm known as Suzu. Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Yugi Muto. It's nice to meet you, Suzu," Yugi greeted.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Kairi's Theme<span>_

_Beauty's POV_

Beauty yawned as she crawled out of her tent. Since she met Kairi, Beauty had been staying on the beach, not wanting to put a burden on Kairi.

Now early dawn pierced through the clouds. Night was slowly coming to an end.

"_Bo-bobo…where are you and the others? I'm worried,_" Beauty thought sadly.

It had only been a day, but already, loneliness was starting to set in. And then there was the matter of that girl back at that mysterious world.

For starters, she looked too much like her. The hair, the eye color, the build…what was going on?

* * *

><p><em>Sora's POV<em>

Sora was walking through Hollow Bastion with Donald and Goofy. They had seen a yellow light fall into the world just moments before they had landed in Hollow Bastion, and they had decided to check it out.

"I just hope it isn't a Heartless," Sora quietly muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Ow, my fingers. This chapter was loooooong!<strong>

**Soul: So now we've got Yugi, Lelouch, Naruto and Luffy in the mix. Are you determined to fit every anime you like in here?**

**Phoenix: Nah, I forgot some. I wanted Black Butler in there because I now like Grell and William thanks to a friend of mine, but I didn't know the series well enough; I wanted to put in Pokemon, but I couldn't find a reason for Heartless wanting that world; Karakuri Doji: Ultimo was a no-go because Vice being a Heartless...um...I don't know where to place the story there; Death Note I wanted so badly but I didn't know who would be good Heartless for the world (and there's no way I'm putting Light in that position); and I wanted Beyblade: Metal Fusion in there, but I couldn't think of another Bo7 character that was friendly to Bo and co., even though Doji being a Heartless would have been a natural fit.**

**Maka: Just wondering, what will be the differences here?**

**Phoenix: Weeeelll...you'll just have to see.**

**Beauty: Okay...next time, we'll see how Bo and Sora deal with each other and how Gasser's going to cope being without his gir-**

**(Phoenix is cut off by Ed doing a short rant for no reason at all)**

**Ed: Who are you calling so short a Heartless couldn't take his heart because it was so small?**

**Phoenix: O.O Who called you that word this time?**

**(Ed points to Xigbar)**

**Phoenix:...I promise you can go nuts on him later, but not now.**

**Maka: Okay...see you guys when Phoenix puts up the next chapter.**


	5. Afternoon of Chaos

**Phoenix: Greetings all!**

**Maka: Happy late Independence Day to all who celebrate it! Sorry we were late on that, but Phoenix was enjoying fireworks and had a storm in her area. She's okay though, so don't worry!**

**Naruto: Phoenix-sensei, when is my world going to get another mention?**

**Phoenix: Possibly in Chapter 7. Right now, I want to focus on what's happening in all the worlds first before we get to Heartless attacks and some characters wielding Keyblades.**

**Naruto: Awww, come on!**

**Phoenix: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any anime used in this fic.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Hollow Bastion<span>_

Sora looked cautiously around Hollow Bastion. No one was outside their houses, and the eerie silence didn't help.

"This place still gives me the creeps," he muttered under his breath.

"Gwarsh, Sora, do you think this place could still be abandoned?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno. I thought Leon and the others would be here, considering this is their home," Sora responded.

Suddenly, Donald squawked in surprise as a Heartless tried to take him down. Sora summoned his Keyblade and charged at the Heartless. The heart-lacking monsters spawned all around Sora and his pals, leaving Donald and Goofy occupied. About a few minutes into the fight against the Heartless, Leon, Yuffie and Cloud joined the fight.

"Leon! Where were you guys?" Sora shouted over the sounds of battle.

"Sora, we were coming to warn you that there are Heartless in the area," Leon responded.

"Gee, thanks for the warning!" Donald muttered.

"We had no idea they would attack, so don't blame us!" Yuffie pouted.

Suddenly, a black whip struck out one of the Heartless…or at least, everyone assumed it was a black whip.

Sora and company watched as, one by one, black whips struck the Heartless down, leaving their hearts to dissipate into thin air.

"Whoa…" Sora gasped, impressed.

"Are you guys alright?" came a rather deep voice. Sora looked around and spotted, on top of a building, a tall, tanned-skinned man with a large, golden afro, a blue shirt, a gold necklace with an H in the middle, black pants, brown loafers, and white-rimmed sunglasses. But what surprised everyone more or less were the **6-foot long nosehairs coming out of his nose.**

"Uh…sure," Sora responded.

The strange man's nosehairs soon vanished and he leapt off the building and headed away into Hollow Bastion.

"W-Wait!" Sora called after the man, running after him.

Leon sighed wearily. "One thing after another today."

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Lurking<span>_

Ed, Al, Jelly Jiggler and Mustang sat in Mustang's office.

"So, what's up?" Ed asked.

"Lately, we've been seeing black creatures on the outskirts of certain towns. There have been no reports so far on these monsters attacking people, but we fear it's only a certain amount of time until that happens," Mustang responded.

"Was one of them Risembool?" Ed asked, shivering.

"Our home town," Al briefly explained to Jelly Jiggler.

Mustang looked at Ed long and hard before closing his eyes. "I'm sorry, but…"

Ed's eyes widened in shock, as if this would give him a heart attack right there and then.

"Why?" Al asked.

"No one knows, that's just it. They appear to be searching for something whenever someone reports them, but they quickly vanish," Mustang explained.

"This had better not be a joke…!" Ed growled through gritted teeth.

"It isn't, Fullmetal. I want you, Alphonse and your jelly friend here to go to Risembool and check up on your friends," Mustang ordered.

Stiffly, Ed nodded and stormed out, with Al and Jelly Jiggler following closely behind.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Ditty for Daddy<span>_

Dengaku Man was fleeing for his life in some unknown place. All he knew was this wasn't his home, and there were never blue spider tank thingies where he came from!

Suddenly, he felt cold metal touch his fur and he was lifted straight off the ground.

"Mr. Batou~! We caught him!" the tank that caught him called. Dengaku Man fiercely struggled to escape its grasp, as he was brought to a tall, slightly well-built man with long, pale gray hair tied back, pale gray eyes that looked like bottle caps, and wore a dark gray shirt under a brown jacket, gray pants and black shoes.

"D-Don't hurt me! I don't mean to harm anyone!" Dengaku Man pled.

"Easy, there…whatever you are," the man reminded. Dengaku Man was surprised. This man sounded like Bo-bobo!

"I-I'm Dengaku Man. You're Batou, right?" Dengaku Man asked.

"How do you know my name?" Batou questioned.

"Your tank thingies were shouting your name earlier," Dengaku Man deadpanned.

"Oh. In any case, yes, I'm Batou," Batou responded.

_End OST_

* * *

><p>Softon opened his eyes to see moonlight filtering through a window. He quickly realized he was still in the same building he was when he woke up the first time.<p>

"_Whoever helped me, I'm thankful and all, but who helped me?_" Softon wondered.

He quickly checked to see if he had his pendant, and sighed in relief when he discovered it was still hidden around his neck. Softon held it gently in his hands as he looked at the picture inside.

"_Beauty…hang on wherever you are. I promise I'll come for you._"

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Hum of the Streets<span>_

Yugi was leading Suzu around Domino City. According to the shorter kid, Suzu had been found in the park, and there had been people going missing.

"So, do people have any distinct behavior before they go missing?" Suzu asked.

"Well, they seem slightly panicked and tell of black creatures following them," Yugi responded.

"That doesn't sound familiar. Normally, where I come from, people getting kidnapped is a common sight," Suzu admitted.

"Yikes! Sounds dangerous," Yugi commented.

"It's a long story," Suzu explained.

Yugi nodded, obviously not wanting to pry.

"Morning, Yugi!" a teenage girl about Suzu's age, with shoulder-length brown hair, light blue eyes, and wore a school outfit of some sort, greeted, hurrying up to the two.

"Morning, Tèa!" Yugi greeted.

"Not to be rude or anything, but who is she?" Tèa asked, referring to Suzu.

"It's nice to meet you. My name is Suzu," Suzu greeted.

"I'm Tèa, one of Yugi's friends. It's nice to meet you, Suzu," Tèa greeted.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Hollow Bastion<span>_

Sora panted as he searched around Hollow Bastion for the mysterious man. Who was he? And what was up with his nosehairs?

"_Not to mention, why did he protect us? Does he hate the Heartless as well?_" Sora wondered.

Suddenly, a glimpse of golden hair caught the brown-haired teen's eyes. Startled, Sora looked around and saw the man from before looking at the sky from one of the buildings.

"Hey!" Sora shouted.

The man looked down at Sora. "What is it, kid?" he asked.

"The name's Sora. Why did you save us back there?" Sora asked.

"I dunno," the man responded. Sora groaned.

"What's your name?" the Keyblade-bearer asked.

"It's Bo-bobo. Yours?" Bo-bobo asked.

"I'm Sora," Sora responded, "now will you tell me why you saved me and my friends back there?"

Bo-bobo sighed wearily. "It's because I protected someone close to me in my world, and I couldn't bear to see others hurt because I was too lazy to protect them," he admitted.

The golden-haired warrior leapt off the building he was on and walked towards the wilderness beyond Hollow Bastion.

"Wait up, will ya!" Sora called after the man, hurrying after him.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: And it's done!<strong>

**Soul: So, Heartless are starting to appear in other anime worlds, and Phoenix just gave away a big spoiler to those who don't read the Bo7 manga.**

**Phoenix: Couldn't help it. Softon loves his little sister, doesn't he?**

**Maka: Okay...also we have news on Soul Wiggin for those who want to know. Take it away, Light.**

**Light: Ahem. Since Phoenix can't clearly remember everything about the Soul Eater anime, she's watching it again to be sure of the storyline.**

**Maka: As such, the fic will be on random update periods, even more random than usual now that Phoenix is doing a christmas fic.**

**Phoenix: ^_^; Normally, it takes me a while to complete a story unless I'm into it big time, so I'm starting now so I won't disappoint anyone after Christmas. Also...Christmas in July, woo!**

**Soul: (facepalm)**

**Maka: Please excuse Phoenixlight13, she's hyper from the fireworks.**

**Tsubaki: Also, Phoenix may not post anything up for a few days in case Writer's Block strikes. She's also figuring out when to write her other fics that she wants to do badly, but has this and Soul Wiggin to update.**

**Phoenix: Oh! And also, I am not taking unsigned reviews anymore. If you're too lazy to log in, better start being less lazy, there.**

**Maka: Now, please review.**


	6. Eve of Destruction

**Phoenix: Hey, all!**

**Maka: Turns out Phoenix will be gone on her trip until Thursday. Not to worry, though, she'll update whenever possible.**

**Phoenix: To prove it, I typed this up in an hour on the road because there was no wi-fi connection D:**

**Maka: So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Phoenix: Disclaimer: I don't own Bo-bobo, Kingdom Hearts or any anime used in this series.**

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Hollow Bastion<span>_

Bo-bobo arrived at the gates to the wilderness in Hollow Bastion. A long nose hair came out and tried to whip open the gates, but no luck.

"Dang it," Bo-bobo cursed his luck.

He heard footsteps leading towards him, and his nose hairs instantly came out to defend him.

Bo-bobo turned around to see the same kid from before. What was his name again? Oh, right, Sora.

"What now?" Bo-bobo asked.

"Do you even know where you are?" Sora questioned.

Bo-bobo shrugged. "I don't know, and I don't care. I need to find my friend," he responded.

"Then come with me. I think we'll be able to find who we're both looking for," Sora offered.

"And how do I know you won't backstab me?" Bo-bobo bitterly asked.

Sora flinched inwardly. "I get your point there. But we're both against the Heartless, I think, so maybe we'll do great as a team," he suggested.

"Oh, that what those black things were? I thought they were bad, but I didn't guess they'd be cruel," Bo-bobo commented.

"Actually, you're not half off. Heartless are corrupted hearts of those who've fallen into the darkness. They try to take the hearts of others," Sora explained.

Bo-bobo slowly nodded. "So, if I come with you, I'll find my friend?" he guessed.

"I think so. So, will you come with us?" Sora asked.

"Oh, why not. Of course," Bo-bobo decided.

_End Soundtrack_

* * *

><p>Yoshimori groaned as, once again, Torpedo Girl refused to answer a question.<p>

"Come on, I just asked you where you came from," the raven-haired teen reminded.

"And I won't tell. BECAUSE I'M A TORPEDO!" Torpedo Girl shouted.

"That catchphrase is getting really annoying! Look, I could just kill you right here and now!" Yoshimori reminded, angrily. This thing was annoying him to no end. It was obvious she wasn't an Ayakashi, but she didn't seem too human either.

_Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Tension Rising_

"Yoshimori, we've got trouble!" came a female voice. Yoshimori froze.

"Kai!" he shouted and made a cutting motion with his hands. The barrier around Torpedo Girl dissolved and Yoshimori ran off.

"Good, the brat's gone," Torpedo Girl mused. She then realized she could hear the sounds of fighting not too far from her position.

"_Might as well save him if he's going to get himself killed,_" the torpedo decided, dashing off.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Lurking<span>_

Okay, Jelly Jiggler had been through strange stuff. He had been punched out by a fusion warrior. He had nearly been killed by a rose. He had suffered OVER's wrath numerous times over.

But he had never traveled with an animated suit of armor and a beansprout with a metal right arm and left leg. This prompted Jelly Jiggler's shock when Ed and Al revealed the weirdness about them.

"What the heck? What happened to your arm and leg? And why is your brother a suit of armor?" Jelly Jiggler shouted as he stared at Ed's rolled up sleeve and pant leg and Al holding his "head" in his arms, with a dark red mark on the armor inside.

"_Man, do I feel sorry for Beauty now. She has to freak out every other episode! No wonder she was feeling tired,_" the blue jelly man thought sadly.

"It's a long story. The main power in our world is alchemy and the biggest law of them all is not to perform the taboo: human transmutation," Ed explained, a haunted tone in his voice.

"When we were kids, our father left us at a young age. A few years later, we lost our mom to illness. We were devastated," Alphonse began.

"We studied under an alchemy teacher for a while until we found a way to bring our mom back. Feeling confident in our skill, we attempted the taboo, which was the biggest mistake of our lives," Ed informed.

"Edward lost his left leg and I lost my body. Soon after, he gave up his right arm to bind my soul to this suit of armor. So now, I can't eat, sleep, drink or age," Alphonse continued.

Jelly Jiggler was staring in shock, but he nodded slowly in understanding.

"Remember the man with black hair you saw back there? That was Colonel Roy Mustang, who brought me to the army and encouraged me to become a State Alchemist, which is why I'm known as the Fullmetal Alchemist around the military. We're searching for a way to bring our bodies back, and we've found one way, but…" Ed paused and closed his eyes.

"The Philosopher's Stone. It's a powerful stone spoken of in legend, but the ingredient needed for constructing one is a human life. Many lives are needed for just one," Alphonse filled in.

"We thought if we could get it, we could get Al back to normal, but using human lives aren't the way to go," Ed admitted.

"I see. So that explains your current predicament," Jelly Jiggler noted.

Ed and Al nodded.

"Then let me come with you guys. Maybe I can be of use," Jelly Jiggler pled.

"Eh, why not? Though you'll attract attention on the train to Risembool, so we'll have you stay in Al's armor," Ed decided.

"Wait, what?" Jelly Jiggler asked to confirm.

* * *

><p><em><span>Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood OST – Home ~en route to Risembool<span>_

Lambada had planned on getting some shut-eye after healing his wounds from the battle against Bo-bobo, but to say he was surprised at being in a new world was an understatement.

The dark-haired teen angrily glared at anyone who looked at him funny. He was following Lelouch around the giant academy, and the ebony-haired teen sighed.

"You're not going to make any friends if you keep glaring at people like that," he pointed out.

"So? I barely had any friends back in my own world," Lambada scoffed.

Lelouch frowned. "There had to be one person who liked you in your world, wasn't there?" he asked.

Lambada refused to answer, only muttering angrily. "_I don't think even Rem or General Lee Fishcake liked me. I was horrible to them, though we all lost to Bo-bobo one way or another,_" he thought sadly.

"There was at least one, right?" Lelouch repeated.

"I don't know. There was a girl that fought on the same team as me, but it's not like she helped me," Lambada spat.

"_This kid has some issues,_" Lelouch thought in growing impatience.

Suddenly, alarms blared. Lelouch and Lambada halted in their tracks.

"What's going on?" Lambada asked.

"Someone or something got past the security," Lelouch realized. His cellphone rang, and he answered it.

"Lelouch, meet us in the cafeteria. We have to stay close," a female voice ordered.

"Yeah, yeah, C.C., I'll be right there. Is Rolo still panicking?" Lelouch asked.

"A little. Should I put him on the line?" C.C. asked.

"No. Just tell he and Nunally I'll be there as soon as possible," Lelouch ordered before closing his cellphone.

"So we're going to the cafeteria?" Lambada asked.

"Yup. I think my friends will take a liking to you," Lelouch guessed, leading the way to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><em><span>Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Sky Music – Time Gears<span>_

Yusei awoke to see the mysterious man staring outside a window. He seemed well enough that he could stand on his own. Moonlight fell in through the window.

"_It's still night. I guess I'm not the only night owl,_" Yusei thought.

The cobalt-eyed man climbed out of bed and headed towards the man they found.

"You couldn't sleep either?" he guessed.

"Yeah. You're not from around here are you?" Yusei assumed.

"Exactly," the man responded.

Yusei sighed wearily. "I'm Yusei Fudo. You?" he asked.

"Softon," the man responded.

The two men stared outside the window, anticipating dawn to come.

"So…where do you come from?" Yusei asked.

"You're probably going to think I'm strange, but I come from a place known as the Chrome-Dome Empire," Softon explained.

Yusei shrugged. "I've seen weirder," he commented.

Softon chuckled lightly. "I guessed as much," he admitted.

"How did you end up here?" Yusei asked.

Softon frowned. "My friends and I were traveling when we ran into three people wearing black cloaks. One had tufty silver hair and amber-gold eyes, the second had long dark gray hair with lighter streaks pulled back, gold eyes, and an eye patch over his right eye with a scar running through it, and the third…" the ice-cream-headed man stopped and thought carefully about the event.

The girl in the middle was a lot like Beauty, as he recalled, but it seemed unlikely it could be her. Beauty had been with them when they had been spirited away to different places.

"The third had shoulder length pink hair and sapphire blue eyes. She…she looked a lot like a friend of mine," Softon finished.

Yusei nodded slowly. "I can tell from your hesitation it must have been painful to see someone like that," he guessed.

"It kinda was. I just don't know what to do in case I may have to fight that girl one day," Softon admitted.

"Well, if you do, remember that it's not your friend your fighting, it's someone else," Yusei advised.

Softon nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: Phew, that's done with.<strong>

**Maka: It seems like Lelouch and Lambada are suffering an attack. What's going to happen?**

**Phoenix: Heartless shall strike the worlds! It's not a Kingdom Hearts crossover for nothing!**

**Maka:...I'm afraid for our world now.**

**Phoenix: Anyways, catch you guys on the next chapter!**


	7. Sunset of Worry

**Phoenix: Hello, anime, manga and video game fans!**

**Maka: The first world Bo-bobo and his new companions shall visit is Lelouch's world, obviously.**

**Phoenix: Also, I'm having the Heartless have an ability to create a barrier to trap their pray.**

**Ichigo: Doesn't that give them an advantage over their target?**

**Phoenix: Just wait and see, Ichigo.**

**Beauty: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own any anime, manga or video game used, referenced or mentioned in this fic.**

**Phoenix: Now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Treachery<span>_

Lambada kept a quick pace with Lelouch as they headed into the cafeteria of the school. Students were panicking, running to random rooms, or a combination of both. Lelouch kept a surprisingly cool head, staying silent the whole time as alarms rang.

"This whole school is panicking. Any reason why?" Lambada asked.

"My guess is terrorists. I don't know why they're here, but I suppose they just want to kill for the fun of it," Lelouch responded.

Lambada guiltily thought of when he joined the 3rd Czar's army and the people he had fought and killed.

"Your world is much more delicate than mine. War has been the norm for years," Lambada admitted.

"That's not surprising, considering your attitude," Lelouch commented.

Lambada scowled. "I can't help who I am. I've killed more than I should," he retorted.

"So have I."

The words were spoken too quietly for Lambada to hear over the sirens, but Lelouch spoke them truthfully.

* * *

><p><em><span>Kingdom Hearts II Soundtrack – Hollow Bastion<span>_

Donald tapped his foot impatiently. Sora had gone off to find the guy who saved them, and it had been an hour. Yuffie insisted Sora must have found Heartless to kill, but everyone was getting worried.

"I dunno, maybe he's hurt," Donald quacked after a while.

"Oh, come on! He's the wielder of the Keyblade! He could easily beat a couple hundred Heartless alone!" Yuffie pointed out.

"I'm still concerned. Suppose there are too many Heartless?" Leon questioned.

Hurried footsteps alerted the somewhat arguing group to Sora bringing the man who saved them back to them.

"Who is he?" Yuffie asked.

"I'm Bo-bobo," Bo-bobo greeted.

"He's not with the Heartless, and he's looking for a friend, just like me," Sora explained.

"SORA RIP-OFF!" Yuffie shouted, surprising everyone in the area.

"…what?" Sora questioned.

"He's against the Heartless and he's looking for a friend, just like you, Sora! Duh!" Yuffie pointed out.

"Yuffie, please keep the breaking of the fourth wall to yourself until the wrap party," Leon ordered.

"Aww, come on!" Yuffie whined.

"Anyways, Bo-bobo will come with Donald, Goofy and I. I have a feeling he'll come in handy for fighting Heartless," Sora decided.

Bo-bobo nodded.

"I guess it's pointless to overrule your choice at this point," Leon guessed.

Sora nodded.

"Travel safely, you guys. We don't know what the Heartless will try, so be careful out there," Leon reminded.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Comical World<span>_

As Sora, Donald, Goofy and Bo-bobo traveled on the Gummi Ship to the first world, with Donald driving, Bo-bobo was annoying everyone else.

"SAMBA, SAMBLE, OLE, OLE~!" Bo-bobo sang.

"Could you be quiet for five minutes? This isn't easy to drive!" Donald shouted.

"You're right," Bo-bobo admitted, going back to normal quickly.

"Huh?" Donald squawked.

"Instead…I SHOULD BE EXTRA LOUD~!" Bo-bob shouted.

Donald glared at Sora, who shrugged and chuckled nervously.

"I LOVE ALL HUMANS!" Bo-bobo proclaimed, now wearing a fur coat you'd see on an Eskimo.

"Bo-bobo, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to drive here!" Donald shouted.

"NO!" Bo-bobo shouted, now wearing Robotnik's outfit.

"Oh, look, the first world is coming up," Sora pointed out.

"FINALLY!" Donald shouted.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Whispers of the Apocalypse<span>_

The Gummi Ship landed near a large white school with a large barrier over it with the Heartless Symbol.

Sora frowned. "Never saw that trick before," he commented.

"Or this world. It's brand new by the looks of it," Donald noticed.

"So not even you guys have been here?" Bo-bobo asked.

Sora, Donald and Goofy shook their heads.

"This is a new world. Bo-bobo, stay close. We don't know what the Heartless could be planning," Sora ordered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, with Lelouch and Lambada, they had arrived at the cafeteria.<p>

Lelouch was relieved to see Kallen, Suzaku, Rolo, Nunally, C.C. and Rivalz at their usual hiding spot.

"Lelouch!" Kallen greeted.

"Hey. Where are the others?" Lelouch asked.

"We don't know. We're guessing they got caught," Suzaku admitted.

"Then we have to be careful," Lelouch muttered.

"Um, pardon me asking, but who is the new kid?" Kallen asked.

"Oh. This is Lambada. He's not attending our school, but he ended up here for some reason, right?" Lelouch guessed.

"Yup. Don't get in my way if you know what's good for you," Lambada sharply reminded.

"Listen, Pinkie, don't think you can just waltz in and mess with us. If you turn out to be allied with whoever wants our school, I swear, your head will be on a mantle," Kallen threatened, walking up to Lambada.

"Whatever, sissy. I've fought stronger and more threatening people than you," Lambada snorted.

Kallen rolled her eyes. "Just stay out of my way, and I'll stay out of yours," she threatened.

"Okay, you two, enough. We need to figure out how to drive these people out," Lelouch reminded.

"How are you going to do that? If these are terrorists, you won't last five minutes," Lambada scorned.

"We've driven off similar people before. I suggest you help us, Lambada," Rivalz pointed out.

"Fine," Lambada spat out the words.

* * *

><p>Back with Bo-bobo and crew, they were trying to figure out how to get past the barrier.<p>

"So, anyone have any ideas? I could try banging on it with my Keyblade," Sora suggested, summoning his key-shaped sword.

"_So that's a Keyblade,_" Bo-bobo thought in wonder.

"I'm not sure. Perhaps it will work?" Donald suggested.

Sora shrugged and swung at the barrier with his Keyblade. It merely bounced off the barrier.

"Well, not even the Keyblade can get past that," Bo-bobo commented.

"Perhaps we could try digging?" Goofy suggested.

"But how are we going to do that?" Sora asked.

* * *

><p>Back with Lelouch and his troops, the sound of something smacking against the barrier sounded through the school, surprising Lelouch and his group.<p>

"What was that?" Nunally asked, gripping her wheelchair tight.

"That must be Bo-bobo!" Lambada realized.

"Who?" Lelouch asked.

"He's my…my rival. He always beat me, so he must be coming to rescue us!" Lambada lied quickly.

Lelouch held Lambada's gaze steadily, then nodded.

"I just hope this Bo-bobo person can save us from whoever's coming to kill us," the violet-eyed teen hoped as footsteps sounded close by.

"Here they come," C.C. warned.

Lambada rolled his eyes.

"Super Fist of Polygon, Arm Blade!" he commanded, and his right arm transformed into a sharp point. Everyone else in the room stared as Lambada charged into the hall, shouting, "LEEROY JENKINS!"

The other teens stared in surprise, then C.C. gasped, "Oh great, he's an airhead! We have to save him!"

Just before anyone could dart into the hall, high-pitching shrieks came from the hall, and a few moments later, Lambada came back with a psychotic grin on his face.

"You were saying?" he asked.

"Never mind," C.C. muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter!<strong>

**Kida: Pffff, Bo-bobo referenced Izaya!**

**Shinra: And Robotnik.**

**Phoenix: Okay, not much else to say except this and Soul Wiggin are my longest stories yet, even though they're my only multi-chapter fics.**

**Soul: Phoenix is planning for a secret character to join the party, and the stars of each show used in this fic will join Sora and Bo-bobo's crew. After all, you can't have too many people when you fight the Organization.**

**Phoenix: Next time on Kingdom Nosehairs, Bo-bobo goes to save Lambada, thinking it may be one of his friends. What will happen? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Denbo: See you all next time~!**


	8. Twilight of Panic

**Phoenix: Greetings everybody!**

**Sora: So, in this chapter Bo-bobo meets Lelouch more or less, and also...**

**Phoenix: I'm deciding that the fusions will play a part in this as well!**

**Soul:...you're evil, Phoenix.**

**Phoenix: I don't care~!**

**Beauty: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Kingdom Hearts or any franchise used, mentioned or referenced in her fanfiction.**

**Phoenix: Please enjoy my work!**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Comical World<span>_

"Hmmm…how are we going to get underground to avoid the barrier?" Goofy wondered.

"Easy. Super Fist of the Nosehair: Giga Drill!" Bo-bobo shouted. One of his arms turned into a drill and he began using it to dig underground.

"MY DRILL IS THE ONE THAT WILL PIERCE THE HEAVENS!" the Bo-tector shouted.

"…okay, let's follow him," Sora decided, climbing into the hole Bo-bobo made.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Treachery<span>_

Heartless desperately tried to fight their way into the cafeteria, but Lambada stood rigidly at the entrance, slashing the monsters wherever they stood.

"Geez, this kid's a machine," Kallen muttered to Lelouch.

"That's why I'm glad we have someone like him on our side. I doubt we could beat even one of them," Lelouch admitted.

"You especially. Because you have no talent in physical arts," Kallen deadpanned.

Lelouch frowned. "I get it, okay, don't tease me about it."

"Hey, when are they going to stop? This is getting boring!" Lambada shouted.

"I don't know, we haven't fought them before. Just keep killing them until they leave," Lelouch responded.

"Whatever!" Lambada groaned.

Suddenly, the sound of a drill came into hearing.

"You guys…I suggest you get out of the way, fast," Lambada suggested.

Lelouch and his pals backed away just in time as our favorite user of Fist of the Nosehair drilled his way into the cafeteria.

"…what just happened?" Rivalz asked.

"The name's Bo-bobo, and I've come here looking for the Dragon Balls!" Bo-bobo responded, now dressed like Goku.

"The what?" Lelouch echoed loosely.

"Bo-bobo!" Lambada shouted in feigned surprise.

"Lambada?" Bo-bobo shouted in actual surprise.

"What are you doing here, blondy? This is my fight!" Lambada pointed out.

Bo-bobo rolled his eyes. "I came to look for my friends. Where is Beauty?" he demanded.

"Haven't seen her," Lambada admitted.

"Dang it all!" Bo-bobo shouted as he ran into the hall. But not before shouting, "LEEROY JENKINS!"

The teens still in the cafeteria stared.

"Uh…what should we do?" Rolo asked, at a loss for words for once.

"I guess we'll let Bo-bobo and Lambada handle the monsters for now and proceed once we can," Lelouch decided.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Maggots' Dance<span>_

Yachiru was running around the Seireitei, looking for stuff to do. As we all know, a bored Yachiru means pranks galore more or less around the Seireitei.

"I wonder where Kenny went? Oh well, he's probably beating up people!" Yachiru decided.

Suddenly, the pink-haired Lieutenant came to a halt. Five people lay on the ground in front of her, unconscious.

"I'd better get Ms. Unohana! She'll know what to do!" Yachiru decided, running off to find the Captain of Squad 4.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Comical World<span>_

Again, Jelly Jiggler had done some very weird things with Bo-bobo and the others. He had fused together with Bo-bobo three times now, and even though Beauty and the others said Jelly Jiggler had helped Bo-bobo more or less in the fight, he barely remembered his time as Bojiggler, never mind Bopatchiggler.

He had nearly been blown up by a toilet (and had fought literally over a giant one), and so much more, but he hadn't ever sneaked onto a train while hiding in an animated suit of armor.

"Sorry, Jelly Jiggler, but we're going to need you to hide in Alphonse. The train doesn't allow talking jelly onboard," Ed had joked, but Jelly Jiggler knew the real reason.

His kind was uncommon in Ed's world and they didn't want to cause unnecessary commotion.

So now, Jelly Jiggler sat in Alphonse's armor, feeling uncomfortable.

"So, Ed, what's Risembool like?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"It's a pretty quaint town. It's where I grew up…and where I lost almost everything," Ed responded.

_Okami Soundtrack – Promise_

"Almost?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

Ed hesitated, clearly uncomfortable.

"We burned down our house," Alphonse admitted in a small voice.

"You what? I don't even have a house or any known family! You guys had a house and you freaking burned it down?" Jelly Jiggler shouted.

"Ssh! People are going to stare," Ed reminded, quietly.

"I can't believe you guys. My friends and I are pretty much loners and orphans, and you two…" Jelly Jiggler sighed.

"Same here, pretty much, but we do have the Rockbells," Ed informed.

"Who are the Rockbells?" Jelly Jiggler asked.

"Family friends of ours. Pinako and Winry Rockbell live in Risembool, and they're our mechanics and caretakers whenever we come to Risembool for a day or two. When we heard there were monsters near Risembool…" Alphonse hesitated.

"I for one got scared. Risembool is our only sanctuary, and for a long time, we hoped it would stay that way, but now that there are monsters about, we have to defend it," Ed admitted.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Splaaaash Boogie<span>_

Naruto walked through the forest, bored. He was told to take it easy for a few days until his wounds fully healed, but it was boring having to sit around.

"_I wish there was something to do. It's getting boring in the village,_" Naruto thought in annoyance.

Suddenly, he came upon an asleep teenage woman a few years older than him, with white hair with blue tips, and wore a red tank top that showed her midriff, blue shorts, a gold belt and sandals.

"Whoa…she's kinda hot," Naruto commented. He slapped his hand over his mouth, expecting Sakura or Ino to come charging at him and pounding him, delaying his recovery time yet again.

"…_thank kami they didn't hear me_," Naruto thought in relief. Picking up the woman, he walked back to Konoha.

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: And done for now!<strong>

**Don Patch: I sure feel sorry for the fusions now!**

**Togusa: Yeah. They had to be found by Yachiru.**

**Phoenix: Guys, Zaraki is right behind you.**

**(Zaraki proceeds to beat up Don Patch and chase Togusa)**

**Motoko: Remind me to kill Zaraki later.**

**Phoenix: Will do.**

**Naruto: So next time, we find out who sent the Heartless to Lelouch's school!**

**Phoenix: Also, please review people! I need to hear what I'm doing wrong and what I'm doing right!**


	9. Dusk of Wrath

**Phoenix: Hello, everybody!**

**Lelouch: We wrap up visiting my world and head off to a new one in this chapter.**

**Rolo: Also, Big Brother's newest chapter may be delayed, so sorry.**

**Phoenix: Now, Lelouch, if you'll please do the honors...**

**Lelouch: Disclaimer: Phoenixlight13 does not own Code Geass, Bo7 or any other franchise used, mentioned or referenced in this fic. She apologizes for any out of character-ness.**

**Phoenix: Enjoy! Oh, and by the way...when it comes to boss battles, I don't use boss music. I USE OP MUSIC, BABEH!**

**Rolo: O_O**

**Kairi: Er...enjoy?**

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Quincy's Craft<span>_

A bold Heartless threw itself onto Lambada, but a nose hair quickly whipped it off. Bo-bobo and Lambada were still fighting against the Heartless, and were tiring out.

"When are they going to help us?" Lambada wondered.

"I don't know, but we're not going to last forever," Bo-bobo responded.

Thankfully, just then, a fireball flew over Bo-bobo's head and landed in the middle of the Heartless army, causing them to scatter.

Sora, Goofy and Donald hurried to Bo-bobo.

"It took us forever to get through that tunnel! Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Who are you?" Lambada questioned.

"Who are _you?_" Sora asked.

"Sora, this is Lambada. Lambada, this is Sora, Goofy and Donald. Now can we kill these Heartless already?" Bo-bobo shouted.

"Oh, right, sorry!" Sora apologized, charging towards the Hollows.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the school, Charles zi Britannia marched steadily onward. On his robes was now the Heartless symbol.<p>

"We shall take their hearts quickly. Come, my Heartless," he ordered.

An army of Heartless followed Charles towards the school.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Comical World<span>_

Unohana was working on her flower arrangement when Yachiru came into her office.

"Oh, Lieutenant Kusajishi. What brings you here this afternoon?" the black-haired Captain asked.

"I found a bunch of unconscious people outside! Can you help me look at them?" Yachiru asked.

Unohana nodded and followed Yachiru outside.

* * *

><p><em><span>Bleach OST – Muramasa<span>_

Lelouch and his pals could only watch as Bo-bobo and his group tore apart the Heartless, but there were too many.

"This isn't good," Kallen noted.

_Kingdom Hearts II OST – Vim and Vigor_

Bo-bobo suddenly froze.

"Bo-bobo, what's wrong?" Lambada asked.

"Something big is coming this way…and for once it isn't Don Patch's ego!" Bo-bobo responded.

Lelouch came running out of the cafeteria.

"You guys, what's going on?" he asked.

"Bo-bobo detected something huge," Lambada reported.

Lelouch tensed and looked down the hall.

A large, fat man wearing fancy robes with the Heartless symbol on them strolled down the hall with another army of Heartless behind him.

"Lelouch, I demand you come with me this instant," he ordered.

"Make me," Lelouch taunted.

"Who is he?" Sora asked.

"My dad. He's the emperor of Britannia. Emperor Charles zi Britannia," Lelouch responded.

"Your dad is an emperor?" Lambada realized.

"He wants to rule the world just to prove my lineage is better than anything else," Lelouch explained.

"Close, but I have a new goal in mind. I joined the Heartless, and you will too, Lelouch," Charles warned.

Lelouch backed up, his hand brushing against Sora's Keyblade for a moment, and stumbled, falling onto the ground.

Bo-bobo glanced at the ebony-haired prince and shuddered slightly.

Lelouch was now terrified of his father.

"You aren't the same dad I knew when I was a kid, Charles! I no longer have the pride to say you are even a blood relative!" Lelouch shouted.

"You are my son, whether you like it or not!" Charles shot back.

Bo-bobo stepped protectively in front of Lelouch.

"You must be one horrible father. The same way older brothers are there to protect the little ones that come after them, fathers are there to protect the kids they've got. You don't deserve to be called a dad," the golden-afro warrior spat.

Lelouch looked up at Bo-bobo. He was not entirely out of his shock that his dad was a Heartless, but he seemed to be over the worst of it.

"Lelouch, if you hate your father so much, then I'll gladly kill him and become your father in his place," Bo-bobo decided.

Lelouch nodded, still slightly stunned.

_Yui – Again_

Charles scowled at Bo-bobo. His hands suddenly turned into black claws and he lunged towards Bo-bobo.

Bo's nosehairs caught Charles' hands and tossed him into the wall.

"Sora, you, Goofy and Donald handle the Heartless and make sure Lelouch doesn't disappear on us! I'll handle Charles!" Bo-bobo ordered.

"Uh, yessir!" Donald quacked.

"_Is that really the same guy who was with us when we traveled here? Bo-bobo seems so different in the heat of battle…_" Sora noticed as Bo-bobo charged towards Charles.

Charles got up and swung his claws towards Bo-bobo's head. Bo-bobo barely dodged the blow and winced slightly in pain as blood began running down the side of his head.

Smirking, Charles aimed another blow at Bo-bobo's chest, but a nosehair caught his fist and slammed him into the ground.

"Too slow!" Bo-bobo taunted, grabbing Charles by the throat and throwing him into the ceiling.

Charles screeched in pain, now a thin wail.

"You have truly fallen into darkness, Charles. Sora, finish him off. I don't want him terrorizing the school any further," Bo-bobo ordered.

Sora nodded, meekly, and plunged his Keyblade into Charles' chest. The fat man screamed in agony as he faded away. The remaining Heartless fled, and the barrier over the school disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><span>Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Crystal Bearer – Lett Highlands<span>_

The students in the school were quickly leaving the school, relieved.

Lelouch's friends were the last to leave, sticking close by in case Heartless dare attack again.

"Relax, you guys. Charles probably commanded them, and now that he's gone, they won't strike in daylight."

Rolo jumped in surprise when he heard Bo-bobo as he came out of the school with Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"Where's Lelouch?" Kallen asked.

"He's getting over the fact his dad's dead," Bo-bobo responded.

_Okami Soundtrack – Promise_

"Oh…right. I almost forgot that was his dad," Rivalz admitted.

"And mine as well. Now Lelouch and I don't have many more people in our family," Nunally murmured.

"Sorry, but he would have killed you all. I didn't want that," Bo-bobo admitted.

"So…what's going to happen now? Is Lelouch going to be emperor of Britannia?" Kallen wondered.

"Fat chance."

Everyone turned around and saw Lelouch leaving the school. His eyes were slightly red, implying that he had shed tears, and he looked remorseful.

"Lelouch? You're not going to be emperor? This could be your only chance," Kallen reminded.

"I don't care. If being emperor means following the path Charles, then I refuse that path. Bo-bobo, I want to travel with you and help you find this friend of yours that you're looking for," Lelouch demanded.

"It isn't that easy. You have friends and family, right? You can just leave them behind…" Bo-bobo pointed out.

"That's why we're coming with. Lelouch, you can't keep going solo. You have us," Nunally reminded.

Lelouch sighed, then nodded.

"Fine. Bo-bobo, Sora, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Phoenix: End of chapter!<strong>

**Soul: So, the next world they'll visit is Amestris. This oughta be fun.**

**Maka: Next time on Kingdom Nosehairs, Bo-bobo arrives in Amestris! Can he and Ed get along for one minute?**

**Ed: As long as he doesn't call me _that word_ I'll be good.**

**Bo-bobo: You mean shorty?**

**Ed: WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO TINY HE COULD RIDE ON A KEYBLADE?**

**Phoenix: See ya next time! Someone restrain Ed and quick!**


End file.
